Wherever you are
by SeasonFlowers
Summary: Many years after Naraku was defeated, Sesshomaru was about to get married to a powerful dog demon and Rin accidentally fell into the bone-eater‘s well... or was it really an accident? [Sess/Rin] Sesshomaru x Rin / Kagome x Inuyasha
1. Together with Sesshomaru-sama

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\--*--

"Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken-sama! I'm glad to see you again!" Rin happily ran towards Sesshomaru and Jaken who was frantically running behind him. She was wearing a blue kimono covered with entricate designs and patterns, it was given to her by Sesshomaru last year. Eight years had passed after they defeated Naraku (their arch enemy) and at that time Sesshomaru decided to leave Rin in the village where Inuyasha and his group lives, in order for Rin to learn how to live with humans and when the right time comes, she will decide for herself either to stay in the village or with Sesshomaru.

Rin grew up to be an attractive lady. She has a long shiny black hair and her smile never fades throughout the years.

"Rin, have you been good?" Sesshomaru looked at the girl who has gained a few centimeters and has grown twice as her height before.

"Yes! Sesshomaru-sama!"

"hmph" Jaken tried to ignored her.

"Where is Inuyasha? I can't sense his presence."

"Inuyasha-sama went to the nearby village to hunt a demon with the others my lord."

"You mean, you are here alone Rin?!" Jaken shouted.

"Shut up, Jaken!" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken with his red eyes.

"Jaken-sama, if you keep on shouting you will grow shorter. I'm not alone, I'm with Kaede-sama." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru, I see that you are here." Kaede, the chief priestess of the village said while holding a basket full of medicinal herbs.

"I have an important matter to discuss with Rin." His face was nonchalant.

"Are you here to ask the decision of Rin? Let's go inside." Kaede was about to turn her back against Sesshomaru.

"There is no need of such! Rin will stay in this village."

Kaede looked at the poor child whose tears are threatening to fall.

"But... I choose to stay with you Sesshomaru-sama. I love it here but I want to travel with you my lord."

"What are you talking about brat?" Jaken asked while holding his staff.

"I'm already 20 years old, you said that I can choose where to stay when I'm at the right age." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with tears falling from her eyes. "And I choose to stay with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin, I can't let you stay with me." Sesshomaru said with a stoic face.

"Why? Why can't Rin stay with Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said while crying.

"You brat! Sesshomaru is going to be very busy because he will get married." Jaken said.

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and the poor imp trembled in fear.

"You already heard the explanation Rin. I'm going now. Let's go Jaken!"

The little imp immediately rode Ah-un's back and took a quick glance at Rin.

"I will visit you again Rin." Sesshomaru said without looking at the girl and flew.

Sesshomaru left a confused and devastated Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama."

Kaede wanted to comfort Rin but she didn't know how. She just threw a sympathetic look towards the girl and slowly went inside the hut.

'Mother, father and my dear brothers were stolen from me by an unfortunate event. I couldn't let another important person that is like a family to me leave once again.' Rin thought.

Rin started to run towards the direction where Sesshomaru flew, she could still see them from a far. She didn't mind the pointy stones that hurt her bare feet. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru- sama! Please wait for me!"

She kept on running with her attentIon focused on the fading image of Sesshomaru, she wasn't able to notice the cliff ahead of her and she fell, calling the name she would always call whenever she is in danger. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Upon hearing his named being called, he immediately turned back and travelled with a speed like lighting towards her but his half-demon brother already saved the girl who was unconscious.

"This is all your fault Sesshomaru! Rin wants to be with you!" Inuyasha sneered at his brother while carrying Rin in a princess carry style. Her feet was filled with bruises.

Kagome and the others arrived. They heard everything from Kaede.

"Sesshomaru, Rin waited for this day to come." Kagome said while looking at the unconscious girl.

Inuyasha wanted to reprimand his brother more, but chose to be silent when he noticed the sudden changed in Sesshomarus eyes, a hint of anxiety could be seen.

"You have no right to talk to Sesshomaru-sama like that!" Jaken unmounted from Ah-un and scowled towards the group of Inuyasha.

"Shut up Jaken!" Sesshomaru walked towards Inuyasha and took Rin from him and left them dumbfounded.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome. :)


	2. The Wedding is OFF?

\--*--

Rin woke up in an unfamiliar room, it has a high ceiling and strange carvings on the wall. She looked at her aching feet and saw it covered with bandages. When she was about to stand up, Jaken came running inside her room with a tray of food.

"Rin! I see that you are already awake! I brought you your dinner. Hurry up and eat!"

"Dinner? Jaken-sama, where are we? Why am I here?" Rin held out her hand to receive the tray.

"Sesshomaru-sama decided to bring you with him! I don't know why a human like you is allowed in this palace full of demons!"

The girl suddenly flashed a bright smile. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"He is busy right now Rin. I will just come back for the tray. Make sure to finish your food or I will face Sesshomaru-sama's wrath." Jaken was about to go out.

"I want to go around the palace Jaken-sama. Is Sesshomaru-sama going to see me?"

"I don't know. You just have to be grateful that Sesshomaru-sama allowed you to stay with him!" Jaken stormed out of the room.

After eating, Rin couldn't help but to be curious what the palace is like. She would love to see a garden full of different kinds of flowers like what she always describe to Sesshomaru and Jaken while they were traveling. She also wanted to see Sesshomaru and share what she had experienced in the village. She placed the empty tray on the wooden table beside her bed, she noticed a vase of red roses, she wanted to touch it but when her finger landed on its stem, it pricked her causing for a drop of blood to fall. She immediately wiped the blood afraid that Sesshomaru might have caught its smell.

She made up her mind to check around, couldn't wait for Jaken to return; she limped outside her room. The corridors were empty, and there were many doors. A door left ajar caught her attention. When she peeked inside, a sudden pang hit her, Sesshomaru was with a beautiful woman wearing a white kimono with fur on her shoulders and they were surrounded with demons who are smiling while looking at them.

She quietly stepped back and opened the other door next to it, a wide garden filled with different flowers came into view like a dream came true. Her feeling was changed into happines. After picking a handful of flowers, she decided to stay there and sat on the green and abundant grass _. Why does my heart hurt when I saw Sesshomaru-sama with another woman? Why?_

"Rin, why did you get out of your room?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! I just wanted to properly thank you." The girl stood up, then she gave Sesshomaru the flowers which she picked earlier. The dog demon just looked at her with nonchalant expression and extended his hand to accept it.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! There you are! I was looking for you when you suddenly left our wedding ceremony."

 _Wedding ceremony?_ Rin diverted her attention towards the woman. She is the same woman she saw earlier with Sesshomaru.

Rin unconsciously dropped the flowers before she could give it to Sesshomaru.

"Who is this girl, Sesshomaru?" the woman eyed her from head to toe. "She reeks of human smell! Is she for our lunch?"

Sesshomaru looked at the flowers on the ground and then to Rin. "This is Rin, my ward."

"Oh! So, you are Rin! I'm Sara! I have heard so much about you from Inukimi, the mother of Sesshomaru. Let's go back Sesshomaru, everyone is waiting."

"...Sara-sama, It's a pleasure meeting you. Congratulations!" Rin forced a smile on her face. Sara just stared at her and held Sesshomaru's arm.

"Okay, wait here Rin. I'll tell Jaken to lead you back to your room." Sesshomaru turned his back and went inside with Sara.

 _Congratulations Sesshomaru-sama._ Rin tried to prevent her tears from falling. She looked at the flowers on the ground and picked it up. A strange light nearby attracted her attention. She decided to check what was it. She walked passed the garden and found herself deep in the forest. A well she saw before but couldn't recall when, appeared in front of her. _Why is it pulling me?_ Rin tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice. With a blink of light, Rin disappeared along with the well and only her scent lingers around the place.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" the imp hastely opened the door where the wedding ceremony was taking place.

"JAKEN! Whats the meaning of this?!" Inukimi glared at the imp.

The couples were about to drink the cup of their blood as the final and vital thing to do to complete their marriage.

"I apologize but I cant find Rin!" Jaken trembled in fear when he realized what he did.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru stood from the chair next to Sara and stepped on the poor imp.

Sara blocked his way. "Sesshomaru, I believe this ceremony is important for you."

"Yes. Lets just continue this ceremony once I get back."

"Is she that important to you huh Sesshomaru? I saw you in her room a while ago... tending her wounds."

Upon hearing those words, the other demons began to whisper among themselves. Inukimi just looked at her son.

"I don't have to answer your questIon. Now, move." Sesshomaru glowered at Sara with his red eyes.

"Youll pay for this. Lets call the wedding off!" Sara transformed in her dog demon form and flew.

Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces except for Sesshomaru and his mother.

Sesshomaru followed the scent of Rin towards the forest. _Strange. Her scent stops here but I couldn't find any trace of her._

 _\--*--_

 _...reviews are welcome! :)_


	3. Where is Rin?

\--*--

"Inuyasha, I want to visit Rin." Kagome said to her husband while they were having dinner in front of the sunken hearth situated in the center of their hut where a pot of soup was placed over it.

"WHAT? I don't like to see Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted while trying to scoop some more soup from the pot.

"We are just going to see Rin. Don't you want to know how is she doing Inuyasha?" Kagome calmly replied while eating.

"Fine. We'll see her tomorrow morning."

"I have already said this to Miroku and Sango. They said that they also want to go."

"Mama. I also want to see Aunt Rin." The young boy next to her said with pleading eyes. Their five-year-old son, Yuki was holding a bowl of rice while looking at his mother. He has a shoulder length white hair, golden eyes, and a pair of furry dog ears on top of his head.

"Alright. Im sure, Rin will be happy to see you!" Kagome said with a happy expression on her face.

Before going to bed, Kagome get her backpack which was still in good condition after many years. Then she prepared the necessary things for tomorrow.

*

"KUHAKO! Please take care of our children." Sango said to Kuhako while looking at her children.

Kuhako nodded his head and smiled at his sister.

"Are you ready Sango-chan?" Kagome walked towards them with her bag pack and was wearing a traditional miko outfit.

"Yes, we are ready! Wow! What a big backpack you have there Kagome. Like the old days." Miroku noticed and smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad you noticed Miruko. Sango-chan, are you going to bring hiraikutso with you?"

"Yes Kagome. Better ready than sorry." Sango lifted her weapon, hiraikutsu (a gigantic boomerang) and mounted Kirara with Miroku.

"Kuhako, aren't you going with us?" Kagome asked.

"No, just say 'hi' to Rin for me. I'll just go there some other time." Kuhako answered.

"Alright! Take care. We'll be going now." Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back.

As a fast runner like his father, despite of his young age, Yuki could catch up with his dad and ran next to Inuyasha.

EVERYONE was having their lunch near the river. They were having some grilled fish, when a big glowing serpent suddenly came out from the water, it was so huge with blue scales and red eyes. Kagome tried to hit it with her bow and arrow but it didn't hurt it at all. Sango threw her hiraikutso towards the serpent but it just reflected back almost hitting Yuki. Good thing! Yuki was able to jump.

"Sango, Yuki! Move! Bakuryuuha (backlash wave)!" Inuyasha drew his sword and it somehow created a small crack on the serpent's scale. Yuki immediately picked a small pebble near the river and loaded his slingshot, a hand-powered projectile weapon which has a forked Y-shaped frame with two rubber strips attached to the uprights leading back to a pocket for holding the projectile. He fired it and before the it hit the serpent, the pebble emitted a white light. The serpent glowed and collapsed in the water, a small shiny glowing blue stone was left.

"A blue stone?" Kagome slowly walked towards it and picked it. "I thought it's just a legend! I have read one of my grandpa's book on legends. I have seen this one, according to the book it can help people travel to the future."

"You mean we can all go to your time Kagome?" Sango happily said.

"Probably. I believe it has many other uses. I just read the first paragraph of the book, I didn't read the entire page."

"I would love to meet grandma and Uncle Sota mama." Yuki said while wearing the slingshot in his neck.

"Me too. First let's hurry up and meet Rin." Kagome beamed in response.

"SESSHOMARU! Aren't you going to meet Sara and apologize for what happened last night?" Inukimi asked her son who was busy flipping some books.

"I have other important matters to attend mother."

"You mean, the human girl?"

"That is none of your concern mother."

"I know that you are fully aware how important this marriage is to strengthen our power Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just turned his back from his mother and walked out the door.

 _What are these flowers doing on Sesshomaru's table?_ Inukimi thought.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA! I'll come with you!" Jaken hurriedly ran outside while holding his staff, to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU Where is Rin?" Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"Move Inuyasha! Before I cut you with my bakusaiga!" Inuyasha didn't flinched and lay his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to fight.

"Sesshomaru, we are just here to meet Rin. We didn't come here to fight you." Kagumi stood next to Inuyasha while holding her son.

"I have no time for you!" Sesshomaru flew and turned into a ball of light before Inuyasha could unsheathe his sword.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! WAIT FOR ME!" Jaken was about to mount on Ah-Un but was easily grabbed by Inuyasha.

"Jaken, where is Rin?!" Inuyasha grabbed Jaken's clothes.

"I have no time for you Inuyasha, I have to catch up with Sesshomaru-sama!"

Inuyasha was about to hit Jaken, when Yuki caught his father's hand and turned to Jaken.

"Jaken-san, where is Rin?" Jaken was thankful for what the child did and answered his question.

"We don't know. Last night, she disappeared without a trace."

"What do you mean? You mean you lost her? How!?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Jaken.

"I-I don't know! Sesshomaru-sama is now finding her." Inuyasha let go of the poor imp.

The imp hurriedly rode Ah-Un and flew away from the group.

"Papa, let's find Aunt Rin." Yuki was almost crying.

"Let's find Rin Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with worried eyes.

"Are you coming with us Sango, Miruko?" Inuyasha looked at the pair.

"Yes! But first let's go back to the village." Sango said.

"Sure!" Inuyasha agreed.

\--*--


	4. To the future!

\--*--

Sesshomaru went back to the forest where he last felt Rin's presence. He surveyed the place and found a tree demon nearby. He slowly walked towards the demon.

The branches of the tree demon trembled in fear.

"I see that you value your life. Now answer my question, have you seen a human girl last night?" Sesshomaru looked at the tree demon.

The demon gulped before answering,"Last night, a girl wearing a blue kimono came in this part of the forest."

"Where did she go?" Sesshomaru glared at the tree demon.

The tree paused for a while, trying to recall what took place last night. His wrinkled face is about a size of an average plate which appears in a crevice at the side of his trunk.

"A girl carrying flower came here last night...but..."

Sesshomaru with a subtle change of expression listened intently.

The tree continued, "...but a well suddenly appeared out of no where... a well that resembles the bone-eater's well and the girl was pulled into it."

 _'A well_ _that resembles the bone eater's well, huh.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" After almost an hour of searching, Jaken finally found the dog demon, the imp scurried towards him dragging Ah-un behind.

"Jaken we are going to see the priestess."

"What for Sesshomaru-sama?"

The dog demon glowered at the poor imp.

"Yes! Sesshomaru-sama!"

 _I wonder why is Sesshomaru going to see the miko. Is it about the whereabouts of Rin?_ The imp hurriedly mounted Ah-Un and he followed the dog demon.

\--*--

INUYASHA caught a familiar scent in the wind.

"Sesshomaru! Why ar _e_ you here?!" Inuyasha stepped forward while holding the hilt of his sword, the tenseiga.

"I came here to talk to the priestess." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a serious expression on his face.

"What are you going to say Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"About Rin." Sesshomaru's face remained stoic.

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked.

"A tree demon informed me that Rin was pulled into a well... a well that resembles the bone eater's well."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"What crap are you talking about Sesshomaru?! The well was long gone along with Naraku."

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-sama would never tell a lie!"

"Silence Jaken!" Sesshomaru glowered at the imp.

"We only have one way to check if Rin is really pulled into the well that resembles the bone-eater's well and that is to go to the future ourselves." Kagome held the blue stone they found in the river in her hand to show it to everyone.

"A blue stone?! What can a mere blue stone do?!" Jaken exclaimed.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the imp and explained. "This is not an ordinary blue stone, it has the ability to send a person to the future."

"Then, let's go to the future." Sesshomaru coldly said.

"Yes. But first, we will go back to the village to tell everyone what happened. It's up to you Sesshomaru to go with us or not."

Inuyasha took a quick glance at his brother and Sesshomaru glared at him.

 _It feels like the more time I wasted, the lesser the chances of finding her. Rin._ Sesshomaru thought.

THEY all headed to the village and told everyone what happened. Kuhako wanted to go with them to help in finding Rin but he had to look after the village with Sango and Miroku. While, Jaken and Ah-un were forced to stay in the village because it's difficult to conceal their demon forms.

After everything was settled, that same day they prepared to go to the future. Kagome held the stone in her right hand and it glowed.

"Alright. I want you guys to hold each others hands." Kagome instructed while reaching for Inuyasha's right hand.

"I, Sesshomaru would never hold Inuyasha's hand."

"This is for Rin." Kagome impatiently said.

"I also don't like holding your hand." Inuyasha said in disgust.

Sesshomaru slowly reached for Inuyasha's left hand in which Inuyasha quickly hold.

Kagome silently made a wish on the blue stone and it glowed brightly. Then Kagome, Inuyasha, Yuki and Sesshomaru held their hands together and they vanished. They appeared inside a well, a place where Kagome is familiar with.

Sesshomaru noticed something...

\--*--

…reviews are welcome! :)


	5. Modern Era

I apologize for my late update.

Now, the search for Rin continues... will they be able to find her? I hope so. ;)

\--*--

After everything was settled, that same day they prepared to go to the future. Kagome held the stone in her right hand and it glowed.

"Alright. I want you guys to hold each others hands." Kagome instructed while reaching for Inuyasha's right hand.

"I, Sesshomaru would never hold Inuyasha's hand."

"This is for Rin." Kagome impatiently said.

"I also don't like holding your hand." Inuyasha said in disgust.

Sesshomaru slowly reached for Inuyasha's left hand in which Inuyasha quickly hold.

Kagome silently made a wish on the blue stone and it glowed brightly. Then Kagome, Inuyasha, Yuki and Sesshomaru held their hands together and they vanished. They appeared inside a well, a place where Kagome is familiar with.

Sesshomaru noticed something...

 _Rin...?_

Sesshomaru noticed a torn cloth on the ground, a blue cloth with blood on it. He picked it up and crushed it in his hand.

The others noticed him and before they could asked, Sesshomaru's eyes turned red.

Sesshomaru flew out of the well without looking at the others.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and leaped out from the well followed by Yuki, their son.

When they went outside of the wellhouse, it was quite and there were plenty of dried leaves scattered on the ground.

"That's strange..." Kagome muttered.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while holding their son.

"It seems like this place has been empty for quite sometime now." Kagome couldn't control her emotions. She was hoping to finally meet her family.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you going!?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Sesshomaru walking towards the exit.

"I will find Rin." Sesshomaru seriously said.

"We need to disguise you, the three of you." Kagome said, while looking at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Yuki. "Let's go inside the house."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru frowned but went inside.

When Kagome opened the door, her heart sank when she saw an empty house with lots of dust. She ran towards her mother's room and found it empty, then she went to her brother's room and grandpa's room but they were all vacant except for some furniture. She went back to the group carrying some clothes.

"I, Sesshomaru will never wear clothes worn by humans." Sesshomaru said with stoic face upon seeing the clothes.

"If you don't wear it then go back to the feudal era, I'll escort you on the way." Inuyasha said with a sarcastic voice.

Sesshomaru glowered at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, this is the only way for you to walk freely around to find Rin." Kagome said while holding some of her late father's clothes.

Sesshomaru stare at it with his usual nonchalant expression and hesitantly took it from Kagome.

Sesshomaru left th _e_ group to change, when he came back, he was already wearing a fit sky blue polo shirt that really reveals his chest muscles, he was also wearing a pair of black pants and white rubber shoes. Everyone was staring at him awestruck. His markings on his face added a fine touch to his overall appearance. Unlike Inuyasha, he has the ability to hide his pointy ears. He just let his silver hair flow behind his back and his fur like thing on his left shoulder like a scarf.

Inuyasha looked at him in disgust. He also changed into a red polo shirt, a pair of brown pants and a red hat while Yuki changed into a green shirt, a pair of blue pants and green hat.

They decided to leave their weapons in the house.

The group was about to get out from the house when Kagome heard a familiar voice outside.

 _"Grandpa! Sister is not here. She in another timeline."_

Kagome hurriedly opened the door and ran outside.

"Kagome?" Her grandfather tearfully said.

"Sister? Is that really you?" Sota asked in disbelief.

"YES! Where's mother?"

"Two years after you disappeared from the well, we moved to another place. Mother was happy because you were able to be with the one you love and she is also sad because you are no longer in this timeline."

Kagome remained silent and with tears trying to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha and the others went out from the house and looked at the shocked expression of Kagome's grandpa and Sota upon seeing them.

"I see you have some guests Kagome. Oh, that boy looks a lot like Inuyasha!" her grandpa exclaimed while looking at Yuki.

"He is my son, grandpa. Yuki this your grandpa and Uncle Souta." Kagome shyly said.

"Oh! Come here child!" The old man walked towards the shy boy and hugged him.

Sesshomaru just looked at the reunion in disgust. _Humans._

"Priestess, aren't we going now?" Sesshomaru asked without minding the people around him.

"Keh! Sesshomaru we like to find Rin as much as you do but can't you feel the atmosphere?" Inuyasha blurted out.

Sesshomaru just ignored what Inuyasha said.

"Grandpa, Souta. We are here to find one of our friends, we believed that she was transported here from the past through the well." Kagome explained.

"Alright, I understand sister." Souta looked at his grandpa whom nodded in agreement. Then, he handed some money to Kagome which the woman accepted.

Kagome decided to leave her son Yuki, in the care of her grandpa and brother. They gave her their new address.

Sesshomaru tried to fly but Inuyasha held the fur like thing on his shoulders and Sesshomaru almost hit him with his poison claws.

"Sesshomaru! Are you nuts? We are not supposed to reveal our powers!" Inuyasha was able to jump back and avoided Sesshomaru's attack.

Sesshomaru was about to attack Inuyasha again when he caught a familiar scent in the wind. Inuyashas expression became serious and looked at Kagome. She bid goodbye to her grandpa, brother and son. They ran out from the temple and followed they scent.

Kagome was surprised to see that a lot has changed since she disappeared into the feudal era, eight years ago. There are already a lot of skyscrapers and unfamiliar houses in the place.

The group stopped infront of a convenience store. They were shocked to see a familiar person inside from the transparent glass door outside. They entered the store and walked towards the person who was also shocked to see them.

"Good morning our dear customers! "How may I help you?" the person managed to smile at them.

Sesshomaru stared at the familiar face and scent infront of him and uttered just a single word. "Rin."

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	6. Chance Encounter

Thanks for your reviews. :)

\--*--

Kagome was surprised to see that a lot has changed since she disappeared into the feudal era, eight years ago. There are already a lot of skyscrapers and unfamiliar houses in the place.

The group stopped infront of a convenience store. They were shocked to see a familiar person inside from the transparent glass door outside. They entered the store and walked towards the person who was also shocked to see them.

"Good morning our dear customers! "How may I help you?" the person managed to smile at them.

Sesshomaru stared at the familiar face and scent infront of him and uttered just a single word.

"Rin." Sesshomaru looked at the person infront of him.

"Im sorry sir, but I don't know who that Rin is." The person said while looking at Sesshomaru.

"Rin. I know that is you! Don't play a fool of us." Inuyasha's voice was slowly rising, causing the other customers who were busy choosing what to buy to glance at them.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a low voice trying to get Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha looked at his wife and rolled his eyes.

"Im sorry, but if you are not buying anything then please make a way for the other costumers behind you." The girl calmly said while looking at the irate expressions of some of the customers who wanted to pay their items but couldn't get near to where she is, the cash register.

Before Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to leave the store, Kagome took a quick glanced at the girls name plate. _Akari?_

They headed to the park just in front of the store to wait for the girl to come out.

"She looks like Rin." Kagome broke the silence, she was sitting on a bench next to Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru was standing a few steps away from them hiding from the shade of a tree.

"They also have the same scent." Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru didn't mind the couple and kept his eyes focused on the convenience store where they met the girl who looks a lot like Rin.

After a few minutes, the girl got out from the store carrying her blue shoulder bag. The group hurriedly walked towards the girl's direction and caught up with her.

"Excuse me miss." Kagome called the girl's attention.

The girl stopped and looked behind her.

"Oh! You were the people I saw a while ago at the store!" The girl happily said.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

She was wearing a knee-level red skirt and a blue shirt. She kept her hair in a low ponytail.

"We are sorry for what happened a while ago." Kagome apologized.

"Oh!I don't mind that." Rin said while taking a quick glance at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you. By the way, Im Kagome, this is my husband Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Whats your name?"

"Im Akari." The girl responded with a smioe on her face.

"Would you like to join us to have a little snack?" Kagome offered.

"A... I would love to but... ."

"Keh! We just wanted to talk to you." Inuyasha impatiently said. Kagome shot him a scary look, he gulped hard.

"O-okay..." Akari managed to force a smile.

The group headed to a takoyaki shop a few blocks away from the convenience store. It is near from the street with a few tables and chairs in front of it.

"WOW! Their business is sure a success! Eight years have passed and from a small stall, they are now big time!" Kagome exclaimed. Akari looked at her suprisingly, as well as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I mean this Takoyaki shop. Please wait for me here and I'll order our food. Akari what would you like to drink?"

"I'll just order for my own food." Akari was about to stand when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and she almost lost her balance. Good thing, Sesshomaru was sitting near to her and quickly helped her to maintain her balance by holding her waist. Akari was starting to blush and managed to stand by herself and sat on her chair.

Inuyasha and Kagome was shocked but just ignored what happened.

"Just wait here Akari." Kagome said and left the group to order their food.

"Thank you." Akari smiled at Kagome, then she looked at Sesshomaru who was busy looking at the cars passing by.

"Excuse me." Akari said to Sesshomaru and he looked at her with his nonchalant expression waiting for her next word.

"Im sorry for what happened a while ago."

"You don't have to apologize." After saying that, Sesshomaru looked away and focus his attention to the high buildings surrounding the area.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting guys." Kagome said while putting the tray of food on the table, she distributed the plates of takoyaki to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akari.

"I don't eat the..." Sesshomaru stopped what he was about to say when he noticed Akari looking at him. _Human food._

"What's this Kagome?" Inyasha asked while picking takoyaki with his bare hand and tossing it into his mouth. "Delicious"

"That's takoyaki Inuyasha." Kagome picked her takoyaki with chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu! (Thanks for the food!)" Akari started eating her food. Sesshomaru stared at the brown round food before eating it with the use of chopsticks (as he observed Kagome)

"How is it?" Akari asked while looking at Sesshomaru.

 _Thats strange._ Kagome thought.

"It's good." Sesshomaru's quick response.

"Akari, can I ask you a question?" Kagome said.

"Sure, go ahead Kagome-san."

"How old are you?"

"20 years old." Akari answered and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her.

Kagome was about to asked another question when a black shiny car stopped in front of them. The window opened and revealed a guy with an ethereal beauty. He has black shiny hair, a delicate skin, black eyes, high nose and slightly full lips.

"Mr. Akira!" Akari happily said and ate the last piece of takoyaki on her plate. She stood up and bowed, "I'll be leaving first guys. Thanks for the food."

The guy smiled at them but only Kagome smiled back. Inuyasha was too surprised on what's happening while Sesshomaru felt something stirring up in his heart but he didn't know what.

She entered in to the car. and before they left, she glanced at them and saw that they are still looking at her direction.

 _Im sorry, Sesshomaru-sama._

 _...reviews are welcome! :)_


	7. Modern Time

Thanks for your reviews. :)

\--*--

"Kagome, are you sure you know the way?" Inuyasha complained when he noticed that Kagome seemed to be at lost while looking at the piece of paper with her family's new address written on it, given to her by her grandfather.

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic.

They were walking on a narrow road in a secluded part of the city. There were no people in the area, just the back part of the buildings.

"I'll go to the shrine." Sesshomaru left the couple and flew.

"Sesshomaru! Wait..." Kagome tried to stop Sesshomaru but the dog demon flew fast and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"That Sesshomaru! I told him to hide his powers! Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I hope he won't get lost though." Kagome said while holding the piece of paper.

"Just leave him be. I think, we are the ones who are lost. " Inuyasha said.

"I guess, we are almost there." Kagome smiled and walked towards one of the buildings in the area.

They entered the building and took the elevator. It stopped on the second floor and they went to one of the rooms.

They rang the doorbell and a women whose wrinkles are visible under her eyes opened the door.

"Mother! I'm glad to see you again! :) Kagome beamed when she saw her mother.

Her mother closed the distance between them and hugged her.

"How have you been Kagome?" Her mother's tears started to fall.

"I'm fine, and you? I missed you, all of you!" Kagome said to her mother.

"We are fine. I heard you have another company aside from Inuyasha. Where is he?"

"He went to the shrine. I guess, to check for some clues of the whereabouts of our friend." Kagome explained.

"I see. Come inside. I bet you are hungry. I have prepared some food for all of you. "

They walked inside the room. The living room was separated from the kitchen by the table where they placed the TV. There were only two rooms, one for her mother and the other for Souta and her grandfather. When everything was settled and they were all seated in the table, they started to eat.

*

Sesshomaru was walking towards the stairs leading to the shrine when his nose caught a familiar scent. _As I expected._ He walked fast and when he reached the top, he saw Akari standing in front of the sacred tree.

Sesshomaru caught a scent of tears in the air. The dog demon walked towards the girl. Just then, the girl faced his direction and was surprised to see him.

"A...Se--Sesshomaru-san, right?" Akari tried to calm herself, although sadness could be seen from her eyes. The girl tried to wipe her tears.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru walked closer towards Akari with no expression on his face.

"I'm just walking around." Akari said and tried to turn away from him.

"You're lying. Why of all places you chose here." Sesshomaru looked at Akari.

"Because I brought her here with me" Akira suddenly showed up out from no where and Sesshomaru took a step back.

 _Strange. I didn't feel his presence._ The dog demon thought.

"How about you, why are you here?" Akira said with a serious expression on his face.

"That's none of your business." Sesshomaru took a quick glance at the girl before turning his back. He left the two alone without saying goodbye and walked outside the shrine.

Akari and Akira just stared at Sesshomaru.

After how many minutes, when he couldn't sense his presence. Akira looked at Akari.

"Is it him?" The man asked.

"Yes." Akari said with a sad expression on her face.

The man looked at the girl and stared at the sacred tree.

"Mr. Akira, is it true that the Higurashi family didn't continue selling this shrine?" Akari changed the topic.

"Yes, I still don't know the reason." The black haired man faced Akari. His black eyes are so tantalizing that the girl checked her blue watch to avoid his gaze.

"Mr. Akira, it is almost sunset, we have to get back soon." Akari said.

"Yes. You are right."

After saying that, the two of them left the shrine.

*

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad you found your way." Kagome said when she opened the door.

"Your human smell." Sesshomaru's quick response.

Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor with his son glared at his brother. "Keh! Human smell? Try to be kinder Sesshomaru!"

"You must be one of Kagome's friends!" Kagome's mother said. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"You can at least smile." Inuyasha said.

"It's alright. You can sit wherever you want." She smiled at Sesshomaru.

"By the way, the owner of this apartment will come tonight to formally say goodbye. Tomorrow, we will go back to the shrine." Kagome's mother said to everyone. Souta and his grandpa were in the kitchen making some charms and could hear everything. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the floor and looked at her son reading some comics (she taught her son, how to read).

Sesshomaru decided to sit on the sofa, he looked at the TV in front of him. _Why are those humans trapped on that box?_ He continued watching the show on TV.

"That's a television Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said when he noticed his brother staring at the television. "In case you don't know, they are not trapped. It's what they call technology." Inuyasha continued and Sesshomaru glared at him.

Sesshomaru was about to unleash his poison claws attack on Inuyasha when he caught a familiar scent in the air.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

\--*--

Reviews are welcome... :)

Sesshomaru and Rin is my favorite pair in Inuyasha. I made a forum for the two of them. I would love to hear your stand why Sesshomaru and Rin should be together.


	8. I apologize

Good day! :)

I apologize for not updating my fanfiction for quite some time now. I am really busy with my studies and work. I'll probably update the story next week.

Thank you and have a great day. :)


	9. Fated Encounter

I apologize for my late update. I was busy recently. I'll do my best to post an update on my free time. I hope you enjoy the story.

\--*--

"Mr. Akira, it is almost sunset, we have to get back soon." Akari said.

"Yes. You are right."

After saying that, the two of them left the shrine.

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad you found your way." Kagome said when she opened the door.

"Your human smell." Sesshomaru's quick response.

Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor with his son glared at his brother. "Keh! Human smell? Try to be kinder Sesshomaru!"

"You must be one of Kagome's friends!" Kagome's mother said. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"You can at least smile." Inuyasha said.

"It's alright. You can sit wherever you want." She smiled at Sesshomaru.

"By the way, the owner of this apartment will come tonight to formally say goodbye. Tomorrow, we will go back to the shrine." Kagome's mother said to everyone. Souta and his grandpa were in the kitchen making some charms and could hear everything. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the floor and looked at her son reading some comics (she taught her son, how to read).

Sesshomaru decided to sit on the sofa, he looked at the TV in front of him.Why are those humans trapped on that box?He continued watching the show on TV.

"That's a television Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said when he noticed his brother staring at the television. "In case you don't know, they are not trapped. It's what they call technology." Inuyasha continued and Sesshomaru glared at him.

Sesshomaru was about to unleash his poison claws attack on Inuyasha when he caught a familiar scent in the air.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

\--*--

Kagome rushed towards the door and opened it. Sesshomaru stood up and waited for the people to emerge from the door. His face remained stoic while Inuyasha looked at his wife's shocked expression.

Akira stepped inside the room followed by Akari. Everyone fell silent.

"Oh! Mr. Akira, I'm glad you came." Kagome's mother who came from the kitchen greeted their guests.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Higurashi. This is Akari!" Akira greeted and looked at Akari. Akari just smiled to the old woman.

"We won't be long." He added. "Good afternoon everyone." The handsome guy turned his direction and smiled towards Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but only Kagome smiled back at him.

"Alright. Please have a seat Mr. Akira and Akari." Kagome's mother said and guided them to the empty seats in the living room. Akari sat next to Akira. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to sit across the two. Sesshomaru glared at them and something was burning inside his chest. He didn't know why and what caused it.

"I'm sorry if we cancelled the selling of the shrine to you Mr. Akira." Kagome's mother said.

"May I know, what's the reason?" Akira said while receiving the cup of tea Kagome served to them.

Akari almost missed her cup as she kept on looking at her wristwatch. "Ah. Thank you Miss Kagome." Akari said and took a quick glance at Sesshomaru, that's when their eyes met. Akari immediately diverted her attention to the cup of tea. She could still feel that Sesshomaru was still looking at her direction.

"We decided to cancel the selling of the shrine because our daughter has come back and we realized how important the shrine is to our family's history." Kagome's mother explained.

"Alright. I understand Mrs. Higurashi." Akira said.

"We are also planning to leave tomorrow morning and go back to our previous house. Thank you so much for letting us stay here." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"It's my pleasure. If you need anything, just let me know." Akira said after he finished drinking his tea.

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at the young man.

Akari took the last sip from her tea and looked at Mr. Akira. The young man seemed to undertand something from Akari's eyes and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "I'll be going now." Akira stood up followed by Akari.

"Oh? You'll go now?" Mrs. Higurashi who also stood up asked.

"Yes, I have a business meeting to attend to. Thank you for welcoming us this afternoon." Mr. Akira replied and smiled to everyone but only Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi smiled back to the handsome man. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's expression. His face remained stoic but his eyes had a glint of sadness in them.

"Have a safe trip." Kagome's grandpa said who just came out from the kitchen holding some Sacred Jewel inspired keychains.

Akira just nodded his head before stepping outside and Akari bowed her head then she followed Akira outside.

 _Rin..._ Sesshomaru thought while looking at Akari walking outside. The dog demon glared at his brother who was sitting cross-legged on the floor when he noticed him staring at him.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked before eating the last piece of dango (dumpling) from the stick he was holding.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's question and remained sitting while staring out from the window in the living room.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and stood up from the floor and tried to dust his pants.

After a few minutes, Kagome who was gathering all the tea cups looked at her watch. "Geez! It's still 5:45pm, what's the rush?"

"Kagome, Mr. Akira is a busy person. He has a lot of things to do. Afterall, he is one of the most prominent people in our society. He owns many private properties and businesses." Kagome's mother explained.

"I see. Mother, I just wanted to ask, did you notice the girl with him just now?"

"Oh you mean, Akari?"

"Yes mother."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were busy watching the TV diverted their attention to the conversation between Kagome and her mother.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	10. Who is he?

\--*--

After a few minutes, Kagome who was gathering all the tea cups looked at her watch. "Geez! It's still 5:45pm, what's the rush?"

"Kagome, Mr. Akira is a busy person. He has a lot of things to do. Afterall, he is one of the most prominent people in our society. He owns many private properties and businesses." Kagome's mother explained.

"I see. Mother, I just wanted to ask, did you notice the girl with him just now?"

"Oh you mean, Akari?"

"Yes mother."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were busy watching the TV diverted their attention to the conversation between Kagome and her mother.

\--*--

"Yes. It's the first time I saw her. Why?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome.

"She resembles the friend whom we are looking for." Kagome answered.

"Well, now that you've mentioned, it's the first time I have seen her with Mr. Akira. I guess it is just a coincidence that she resembles your lost companion. I'll go and prepare our things for tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi left them in the living room and went to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru who was looking at the TV but listening intently slowly stood up while Inuyasha jumped towards his wife.

"So, she's new here huh? You heard that Sesshomaru! Inuyasha shouted at his brother who was walking away from them and heading towards the direction of the door.

Sesshomaru just glared at his brother.

THE FOLLOWING DAY, everyone was happy to return to the shrine. Kagome insisted that she would be the one to return the key along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to Mr. Akira; and her mother agreed.

Sesshomaru stayed near the sacred tree outside the shrine while the family was busy cleaning the shrine and the house.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! Aren't you gonna help? Huh?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother.

"I have nothing to do with human things." Sesshomaru's quick answer and he flew.

"Hey! No flying!" Inuyasha shouted while almost letting go of the broom he was holding.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be inside and helping with the cleaning." Kagome said and walked towards him.

"Sesshomaru should also help with the cleaning. Gezz!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Let him be." Kagome said. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes while looking far away.

"Okay. This afternoon we are going to Mr. Akira's house to return the key. With or without him." Kagome seriously said.

AKARI was almost startled when Sesshomaru stood infront of her on her way home. She was footsteps away from the convenience store where she worked.

"Oh, it's you!" Akari nervously laughed and turned her head around to check if there were many people but the park was empty and vehicles could be seen on the busy road.

"Are you on your way home?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Akari looked at her shoes and shyly looked at the handsome man infront of her.

Sesshomaru stared at her and smiled, which surprised her.

"I am just walking around."

 _What was the line the boy said to the girl on the TV program?_

"Shall I walk you home?" Sesshomaru asked a surprised Akari.

"S-sure." Akari smiled at the dog demon.

Both of them were quite on their way to Akari's house, none of them try to ask a question or start a conversation.

They stopped infront of a huge gate and Sesshomaru caught a familiar scent in the opposite side of the road.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the dog demon and was surprised when she saw Akari beside him.

Sesshomaru just stared at the couple with his usual nonchalant expression.

"We are here to give the key to Akira." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru just stared at the key Inuyasha was holding while Akari walked towards the couple leaving Sesshomaru behind.

"Oh it is almost late. I guess it's better if I'll hand it to Mr. Akira." Akari said.

"It is just 5:50pm Akari." Kagome said as she checked her wristwatch.

"Mr. Akira is a busy person. I'll just say to him your thanks." Akari insisted.

"You mean, you are living in the same house?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Akari's short reply while taking a quick glance at Sesshomaru who was standing and looking at the orange colored sky. _If only_... Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome handed the key to Akari and the group left. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest as he walked away from the place but he doesn't know why.

Akari went inside the house and saw Akira sitting on the sofa.

"Did they left?" He slowly stood up while brushing his white hair and walking towards Akari."

"Yes. Mr. Akira." Akari stared at the red eyes of the man whose fangs can be seen in his smile.

Akari gave the key to Akira. "Thank you Akari."

"I should be the one thanking you Mr. Akira. You found me in the well."

\--*--

...reviews are welcome :)


	11. The Past

\--*--

 _If only_... Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome handed the key to Akari and the group left. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest as he walked away from the place but he doesn't know why.

Akari went inside the house and saw Akira sitting on the sofa.

"Did they left?" He slowly stood up while brushing his white hair and walking towards Akari."

"Yes. Mr. Akira." Akari stared at the red eyes of the man whose fangs can be seen in his smile.

Akari gave the key to Akira. "Thank you Akari."

"I should be the one thanking you Mr. Akira. You found me in the well."

\--*--

Akari could still remember that time when she saw a light coming from the forest and she decided to follow it. She was walking with her bare feet with only bandages covering them and was holding some flowers when the light she was following suddenly disappeared; and a well out of no where appeared infront of her and pulled her inside.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself inside the well. It was dark and she could feel some hard objects near here. She tried to stand but was stopped with something that caught the hem of her kimono and tore it. She tried to stand and climbed up to where she was but her feet were painful and she fell.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she shouted and hoped that he would come to her rescue. She waited and heard some footsteps outside. _Sesshomaru-sama?_

"Is somebody there?" a man's voice coming outside could be heard but it's different from her lord's voice.

 _Could it be another demon? or probably human?_

At first, she was hesistant to answer but she had no choice.

"Yes. Please help me!" She shouted, tears began to fall from her eyes.

The door opened and she could hear footsteps, then she saw a silhouette of a man looking at her from above the well, she could see his hair. It was white but shorter. Then she lost consciousness.

She woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"Im glad you're awake! I found you in the well last night." a dark-haired man entered the room carrying a tray of food.

She looked at the man and around the room. It was wide with things that were new to her. _I thought I saw a white-haired man last night?_

"Thank you for helping me." She said.

"Dont mention it. Where are you from?" The man said while putting the tray on the table next to the bed.

"Im from..." _Lord Sesshomaru!_ "I should be heading back." She tried to stand but her feet were painful causing her to trip. She looked at her feet and noticed that those were still the same bandages she had last night.

"Are you alright?" The man tried to help her but before he could come close, she already managed to somehow stand up and sit on the bed. Tears began to fell from her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" The man stood infront of her and looked her in the eyes.

Just then, she noticed the face of the man.

His face is beyond perfection. His face was small yet masculine. He had a perfect shaped nose and almond-shaped black eyes.

"Where am I? What's this place?" _Where is my lord? Why is he not here?_ She wanted to add those questions but she couldn't.

"This is the modern era. With what you are wearing right now, I guess, you have been transported by the well into this world." The man looked at the kimono that she was wearing.

"Transported? What do you mean?" This only added to her cconfusion.

"That well, which some people called "The Bone eater's well is a special well. I was transported by that well into this world many centuries ago."

"Centuries?" She looked at the man in disbelief. _He looked young. Maybe in his twenties?_

"Yes! You heard that right. You might have seen a guy with a white hair last night, right?"

She looked at the man and nodded her head.

"I was that man. I'm a half demon."

 _That explains why I saw a white-haired man lastnight. But I still don't get it._

"You might be wondering why I'm here." The man added.

The girl just nodded her head.

"Well, My father was from the white fox tribe and my mother is a human."

 _Like Inuyasha-sama!_

"My father died against a battle with a demon and my mother died from a suspicious accident. My father's clan wanted me dead because they don't want that a mere half demon would inherit my father's throne. I decided to run away and ended in the bone eater's well. That's when I got sucked in and ended up in this world." He looked at the girl infront of her. "By the way, what's your name?"

She wanted to tell him her name but when she was about to open her lips, she remembered her memories together with her lord and his voice everytime he calls her name. She just stared at the face of her savior.

"I guess, you are not ready to tell me your name. I will just call you Akari. I'm Akira." The man smiled at her.

That's how they met. It was still fresh in Akari's memories. She sat on the chair in the garden infront of the house and looked at the stars.

THE next day, Akari was about to go out from the convenience store where she was working and was on her way home from work when two familiar people came to her direction.

"Oh! Kagome-san and Inuyasha-san." Akari smiled at the couple while trying to zip her blue jacket.

"How are you? We bought some ingredients for tonight's dinner nearby and we decided to say hello to you." Kagome said to Akari. Inuyasha just looked at the girl infront of them from head to toe. _She sure looks a lot like Rin and they have the same smell._

The group went out from the convenience store together and stopped infront of the park.

"Sesshomaru! We are going!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother. Sesshomaru just glared at him and stood from the bench where he was sitting. Akari held her breath as he was walking towards them. His long white hair blown by the wind with his usual nonchalant expression just added to his mysteriousness. He was wearing a green polo shirt and black pants at that time. Every girl in the area turned their direction towards him. He was like a model cut out from the magazine.

"Oh, Mr. Sesshomaru. Good afternoon! How are you?" Akari greeted.

"Fine." Sesshomaru just looked at Akari, nodded his head.

 _Same as usual._ Akari thought.

"Akari, how long have you been living with Mr. Akira" Kagome asked Akari while they were walking.

"Just recently." Akari was taken aback by that question but managed to answer immediately.

 _Recently?_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Where did you meet Mr. Akira?" Kagome's next question.

"Well..." _What am I gonna say to them. I haven't thought about this._ "I was working in the convenience store and Mr. Akira was there... he was checking the.. sales." Akari kept looking at her feet and looked at the people infront of her. "He saw me... and we talked. That's how we met."

 _Is she telling the truth?_ Inuyasha's expression changed.

"That's how you met?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Akari answered while wiping the sweat on her forehead with her handkerchief. She looked at the group and looked around her. "Oh! I just arrived. Im gonna go inside. Take care." With that, Akari bowed her head and rushed towards the house.

Sesshomaru looked at Akari as she entered the gate and the way she spoke reminded him of Rin... the way she lied.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	12. Finding the Truth

\--*--

"Oh, Mr. Sesshomaru. Good afternoon! How are you?" Akari greeted.

"Fine." Sesshomaru just looked at Akari, nodded his head.

 _Same as usual._ Akari thought.

"Akari, how long have you been living with Mr. Akira" Kagome asked Akari while they were walking.

"Just recently." Akari was taken aback by that question but managed to answer immediately.

 _Recently_? Sesshomaru thought.

"Where did you meet Mr. Akira?" Kagome's next question.

"Well..." _What am I gonna say to them. I haven't thought about this._ "I was working in the convenience store and Mr. Akira was there... he was checking the.. sales." Akari kept looking at her feet and looked at the people infront of her. "He saw me... and we talked. That's how we met."

 _Is she telling the truth_? Inuyasha's expression changed.

"That's how you met?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Akari answered while wiping the sweat on her forehead with her handkerchief. She looked at the group and looked around her. "Oh! I just arrived. Im gonna go inside. Take care." With that, Akari bowed her head and rushed towards the house.

Sesshomaru looked at Akari as she entered the gate and the way she spoke reminded him of Rin... the way she lied.

\--*--

"Inuyasha, have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome entered the living room while holding a plate of biscuits.

"No, he went outside." Inuyasha said while watching TV. "Why are you looking for him?"

"I just want to tell him something important." Kagome said and sat next to Yuki.

"Mama, this television show they called anime is really interesting." Yuki said happily.

Kagome smiled at her son and looked at Inuyasha who was eating the biscuits.

AKARI just entered the convenience store, carrying a cartoon of goods when she saw a familiar person inside sitting on a chair close to the door.

 _Sesshomaru-sama._

He was wearing a fit green shirt and black pants. What caught her attention was the woman sitting next to him and talking to him.

Akari was totally annoyed by what she saw and went straight to the stock room to put the cartoon of goods. _Why am I feeling annoyed at that sight? What is this Im feeling inside of my heart?_

Sesshomaru took a quick glance at the direction of the stock room. He decided to go to the convenience store to check on the identity of Akari but when he got there, she was nowhere to be found and a beautiful woman who was wearing a green dress approached him. She had a wavy shoulder length hair, round eyes, high nose, thin lips and a fair complexion. Though he appeared uninterested, the woman kept on talking to him and asking fir his name which he didn't answer. He had enough of the conversation; he immediately stood up and left the convenience store.

When Akari came out from the staff room, _he_ was no where to be found and the woman who was talking to him was sitting alone in the table with a serious exoeexpression on her face.

 _I wonder what happened to them, Well it's none of my concern._ After a while, the woman opened her phone and left the convenience store.

Sesshomaru who was sitting on a bench in the park saw the woman leaving the store. _Humans_. He looked at the convenience store and saw Akari sweeping the floor. He stood up, turned into a ball of light and left.

"SESSHOMARU! Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked his brother who was standing infront of the sacred tree.

"It's none of your business." He coldly answered.

"Keh! Tomorrow, we are going back to the feudal era. Are you going back with us?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. We will come back here immediately after I give some things to Sango." Kagome who was standing next to Inuyasha.

"I want to go back to the feudal era immediately." His quicklu replied, then, turned into a ball of light and flew.

"He can't be honest sometimes." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru flew and stopped infront of a big house.

 _I don't know why I'm here. I felt uneasy when I heard that we are going back to the feudal era without Rin._

Sesshomaru was leaning on a tree close to the big gate when he sensed something.

 _Blood?…_ _I smell blood._ _This blood_...

He turned around and saw Akari holding her arm with blood dripping on the ground.

Akari's eyes widened when she saw the dog demon standing infront of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You should stay away from this place!" and with that Akari fainted.

 _Rin_

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do and immediately carried Akari away from the place.

While they were flying, Sesshomaru looked at the wound on Akari's arm and saw some claw marks on it.

He tightened his hold on Akari and his eyes turned red.

 _These are no ordinary wounds._ He thought.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	13. Questions left Unanswered

Sesshomaru flew and stopped infront of a big house.

I don't know why I'm here. I felt uneasy when I heard that we are going back to the feudal era without Rin.

Sesshomaru was leaning on a tree close to the big gate when he sensed something.

 _Blood?… I smell blood. This blood..._

He turned around and saw Akari holding her arm with blood dripping on the ground.

Akari's eyes widened when she saw the dog demon standing infront of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You should stay away from this place!" and with that Akari fainted.

 _Rin_

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do and immediately carried Akari away from the place.

While they were flying, Sesshomaru looked at the wound on Akari's arm and saw some claw marks on it.

He tightened his hold on Akari and his eyes turned red.

 _These are no ordinary wounds. He thought._

\--*--

Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was resting when he saw Sesshomaru carrying someone and he could smell the scent of blood coming from that person. _Rin?_

"Sesshomaru! What happened?!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer him and went inside the house.

"Sesshomaru! Is that Akari?" Kagome came out from the kitchen followed by her grandfather and mother. Yuki and Souta were already sleeping at that time.

Sesshomaru just stared to the face that resembled Rin's. _What happened?_

Sesshomaru laid Akari on the sofa as what Kagome instructed and without a second thought, Kagome immediately cleaned Akari's wounds in her arm with the help of her mother.

Kagome had a shocked expression on her face when she saw the black smoke coming out from the wound and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Miasma." Inuyasha said.

Kagome used her purifying power to remove the miasma, she put her right hand over the wound and white light came out. Then, she bondaged it. Kagome's mother insisted to bring the girl to the hospital to be sure, but was stopped when the girl's eyes slowly opened, her mouth opened and tried to say some words.

"I'm sorry... but please don't bring me to the hospital. He might find.. me"

"He? Who? Find by whom?" Inuyasha asked.

Before the girl could answer, her eyes closed once again and many questions left unanswered.

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	14. The Truth

\--*--

Kagome had a shocked expression on her face when she saw the black smoke coming out from the wound and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Miasma." Inuyasha said.

Kagome used her purifying power to remove the miasma, she put her right hand over the wound and white light came out. Then, she bondaged it. Kagome's mother insisted to bring the girl to the hospital to be sure, but was stopped when the girl's eyes slowly opened, her mouth opened and tried to say some words.

"I'm sorry... but please don't bring me to the hospital. He might find.. me"

"He? Who? Find by whom?" Inuyasha asked.

Before the girl could answer, her eyes closed once again and many questions left unanswered.

\--*--

Akari slowly opened her eyes and was surprised when she noticed that she was in a different place. She tried to sit on the bed but her arm still hurt. She tried to recall what happened before she lost consciousness but was stopped with a cold yet familiar voice.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru said with his stoic face.

"Sesshomaru-san. Why am I here?" _Why are you here?_ Akari tried to sit on the bed and faced Sesshomaru who was sitting on the chair near the bed. She looked around the room but it seemed like they were the only ones to be in the room. _Where is this place?_

 _Sesshomaru-san, huh?_ "I saw you wounded last night. What happened?"

Akari looked at the man and saw a strange emotion in his eyes. _Worry? Impossible._

"I-I don't know." with those words everything became clear and Akari recalled everything that happened last night.

Sesshomaru stood up.

"I know that scent of blood of yours. Why did you lie 'Rin'?" Sesshomaru put emphasis to the last word and faced the girl infront of him.

Akari's eyes widened. _What? Of course, he could recognize the scent of my blood! But should I tell him the truth? Now that his life is in danger?_

She looked at the dog demon infront of her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama if I lied. I-I just wanted to live a new life."

"Rin. I was looking everywhere for you.."

Just then, the door opened and Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room.

"Akari, you are already awake!" Kagome happily said while holding a bowl of congee.

"Not Akari but Rin." Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was about to cry.

"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha was surprised to hear that, though they already suspected it in the first place.

"I'm sorry everyone." Rin looked at the people infront of her.

"But... why Rin?" Kagome asked and placed the bowl on the table beside the bed.

"I just wanted to live a new life." _Away from the happy married life of Sesshomaru-sama and Sara-sama._ She wanted to say those words outloud but couldn't.

"Thank you for treating my wounds." Akari said.

"What happened?" Kagome worriedly asked Rin. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were just listening to them.

 _Should I tell them? But I should for their safety._ "I was on my way home and was attacked."

"Attacked by whom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mr. Akira." Rin said.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	15. Revelation

\--*--

"Akari, you are already awake!" Kagome happily said while holding a bowl of congee.

"Not Akari but Rin." Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was about to cry.

"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha was surprised to hear that, though they already suspected it in the first place.

"I'm sorry everyone." Rin looked at the people infront of her.

"But... why Rin?" Kagome asked and placed the bowl on the table beside the bed.

"I just wanted to live a new life." Away from the happy married life of Sesshomaru-sama and Sara-sama. She wanted to say those words outloud but couldn't.

"Thank you for treating my wounds." Akari said.

"What happened?" Kagome worriedly asked Rin. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were just listening to them.

Should I tell them? But I should for their safety. "I was on my way home and was attacked."

"Attacked by whom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mr. Akira." Rin said.

\--*--

"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.

Rin took a deep breath. "I also didn't expect that to happen."

"I understand that what you experienced was unexpected. You can explain it to us whenever you are ready Rin. You can eat the congee I prepared for you." Kagome kindly said.

"Thank you Kagome-sama."

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to leave the room.

Rin ate the bowl of congee and placed the empty bowl on the table.

 _What happened?_ _Why did Mr. Akira do that?_ She felt betrayed. A tear fell down her cheek which she wiped away.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

She was about to stand and forced herself out the bed when she stumbled and grimaced in pain as her wounded shoulder hit the floor. She let a small cry and suddenly the door of the room opened wide.

"Are you okay Rin-chan!?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Before Inuyasha could help her, Sesshomaru already carried her and carefully placed her on the bed.

Rin smiled at him.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchange meaningful looks with each other.

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" Kagome asked again.

"Yes, thank you." Rin smiled.

"...and I'm ready to tell you what happened...why I was wounded."

Kagome nodded while Sesshomaru looked at Rin with his nonchalant expression. Inuyasha remained standing and waited for what Rin would say.

Rin took a deep breath and paused before she spoke.

"It all started when I accidentally feel into the bone eater's well during Sesshomaru-sama's wedding ceremony."

A short silence filled the room. Before she continued speaking.

"By the way, congratulations on your marriage Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin forced a smile.

 _Unrequited love?_ Kagome sadly thought.

Sesshomaru just looked at the girl.

 _I guess I was right. They really got married_. _He didn't deny it._ Rin wanted to cry but forced herself to be strong.

"I shoud continue. When I fell into the bone eater's well, that's when I met Mr. Akira with his white hair."

"White hair?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief.

"Yes. Mr. Akira is also a half demon. His demon form shows every night."

Sesshomaru just listen to Rin while Kagome and Inuyasha were both surprised on what they heard.

"Why did he attacked you Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I also don't know. He suddenly appeared infront of me and said that he wants to make Sesshomaru-sama suffer by losing someone he cares."

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	16. Smile

\--*--

Yes. Mr. Akira is also a half demon. His demon form shows every night."

Sesshomaru just listen to Rin while Kagome and Inuyasha were both surprised on what they heard.

"Why did he attacked you Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I also don't know. He suddenly appeared infront of me and said that he wants to make Sesshomaru-sama suffer by losing someone he cares."

\--*--

"We should go back to the feudal era." Rin worriedly said.

"No. We should confront this Akira person and demand answers to our questions." Inuyasha said.

"I agree with Inuyasha Rin." Kagome looked at her husband.

"Then, that's settled. We will go to Akira's place tomorrow." Sesshomaru spoke and left the room before Rin could open her mouth.

"B-but why? We don't know, what Mr. Akira can do." Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"That's why, we will try to know what he can do Rin." Kagome walked towards Rin and sat on the bed.

"You have been staying on Earth for quite some time now and it is better to go back to check things out." Rin said.

"But we should first uncover the true identity of Mr. Akira."

"Bu-but Sesshomaru-sama should go back to the feudal era for his wife." Rin said.

Inuyasha laughed at what Rin said and that made Kagome glared at him so he decided to step out of the room. Kagome turned to look at Rin.

"Rin, Sesshomaru doesn't have a wife... yet."

"What do you mean Kagome-sama?"

"Their wedding ceremony was interrupted because of your disappearance."

 _Interupted, huh._ Rin sadly thought but a small part of her was happy.

"Oh. I should apologize to Sesshomaru-sama for causing a disturbance on their wedding day." _I feels like, it's my fault! I feel guilty for this._

Kagome was about to say something when the door burst open.

"Aunt Rin! Aunt Rin! I'm glad you are fine!" Yuki happily said while holding his slingshot.

"I'm happy to see you Yuki!" Rin smiled.

"Oh.. you are hurt?" Yuki's eyes saddened upon seeing the bandage wrapped in Rin's arm.

"This will heal in no time." Rin said. _But my feelings will probably take some time to heal._

In the evening, Rin decided to go dowstairs and join the others for dinner. She was warmly welcomed by Kagome's family. When she sat in the dining table, she noticed of Sesshomaru's absence.

"Don't worry Rin, he is outside." Kagome reaasured her.

Rin just smiled.

After dinner, Rin decided to go outside and she found Sesshomaru standing across the sacred tree. The dog demon sensed her presence and looked towards her.

"Rin, why are your here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Uhmm... I just want to apologize my lord"

"For what?"

"For lying about my true identity and... and for ruining your wedding."

"You don't have to apologize." Sesshomaru said.

Rin tried to look at the dog demon's expression but it was unreadable.

"I'm glad that you are fine." Sesshomaru smiled.

Rin blinked twice and smile. _Did he just smiled at me?_

In a distant part of the shrine, hidden beneath the trees was a pair of red eyes looking at the pair.

 _Rin, you managed to get away from me but you can never run away from me._

 _\--*--_

...reviews are welcome! :)


	17. Akira meets Sara

\--*--

She transformed back into her humanoid form and looked at the carcass of two big serpents lying on the riverbank.

 _With this blue stone, I am now able to travel through time._

She smirked and vanished.

The demon with long white hair and red eyes was busy looking at the pair talking infront of the sacred tree when he felt a demonic presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw a beautiful woman with white hair wearing a kimono.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I can help you in your plans." The woman smiled.

"and what do you know about my plans?"

"I saw that you kept on looking at Sesshomaru and Rin."

"Your point is?"

"Let's not talk about that here."

"Okay, I know a place."

She nodded and followed him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is something wrong?" Rin asked the dog demon infront of her when he noticed that the dog demon's expression suddenly changed.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and shifted his attention to the distant part of the shrine.

"Nothing, I just felt a familiar presence."

Rin wanted to ask more but she felt the she might receive no answer. She forced a smile on her face and looked at Sesshomaru.

\--*--

"Is this your place? This place looks pretty elegant!" The woman said while looking at her surroundings. They were already inside Akira's house and he led her in the living room.

"Who are you?" He looked at the demon infront of him. She has a long and white hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a white and blue kimono with floral designs, her fur was wrapped in both of her arms.

"I'm Sara."

"You mean Sesshomaru's soon-to-be-mate?"

"Supposedly. I wonder where did you hear that information from. What's your name?"

Akira smiled at her mysteriously. There was a pregnant silence between them.

"I'm Akira. You said that you have something that can be used to travel back in time?" Akira raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms in his chest.

Sara held a blue stone in her hand and showed it to him.

"Where did you get it? That's a legendary blue stone!" Akira looked at the woman infront of her with a shocked expression on his face.

"I just happened to pass by the river and saw a carcass of a big serpent by the river back in the feudal era."

"Then?"

"It just happened that another serpent was about to attack me, probably to avenge the death of its relative? I don't know. However, when I defeated it, I found this blue stone in the serpent's body."

"So, what brings you here?" Akira sat on the sofa looking at the demon infront of him.

"Revenge." Sara studied the features of the demon infront of him. "I see that you have eight tails. I presume that you are already 800 years old. One more tail and you will be more powerful. One of the perks of having the blood of the fox demon."

"That's none of your business. Why did you come to this world?" Akira's expression changed.

"I already told you, revenge..."

"Revenge for what?"

"For stealing what was originally mine."

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	18. Remembering the Past

\--*--

They decided to go to Akira's house early in the morning the next day after they ate their breakfast to make sure that things would not go out of control for all they know, Akira would only transform into his demon form during nighttime.

"I think it is best if we go back to the feudal era." Rin said while looking at the sandals she was wearing.

They were walking and some people were looking at their direction because of the striking good looks of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked expression on their faces, except for Sesshomaru who only continued walking as if he heard nothing.

"We should confront first this Akira, Rin. " Inuyasha firmly said.

"I think, he is not a bad guy." Rin bit her lip.

"You almost got yourself killed Rin." Kagome spoke slowly but almost raising her voice.

Sesshomaru just listened with a nonchalant expression on his face but his fist was clenched which went unnoticed by his companions.

Rin couldn't help but to feel sad for what happened that night. That night when he was found injured by Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe that Akira could do that to her. She trusted him so much. They were having a great time that day.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _(at this time... Rin was still called Akari.)_ "Akari, let's go to the amusement park!" Akira who was sitting across the table said to her. They were having breakfast at that moment in the dining area.

"A-amusement park?"

"Yes. It is a place where you can have fun and enjoy a lot of interesting things like exciting rides, delicious food, games with cute prizes." The black-haired guy said.

"Sounds fun. I would love to go there." She happily said. Her bright brown eyes were beaming with excitement.

"Alright! Let's go after breakfast." Akira drank his coffee.

Akari smiled and couldn't wait.

"WOW! This place is sure big Mr. Akira!" Akari happily said when they arrived in the place. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. Many people were looking at their direction and she could understand why. Though Mr. Akira was only wearing a plain white shirt and blue pants, it didn't hide his shiny black hair, beautiful face and fair complexion.

"Let's go inside Akari." Akira said while holding her hand. Akari blushed and couldn't stop her heart from beating too fast.

"O-okay."

They tried every ride and ate some food. They were both tired and having some fun. Akira let Akari rest on a bench and he went to buy some food.

"Want some cotton candy Akari?"

She looked at the cotton-like food which Akira was holding and accepted it.

"Thank you Mr. Akira." She ate it and was surprised on how good it was. "Wow! this is delicious, sweet and soft."

Akira just smiled at her and ate his cotton candy when suddenly a strong wind blew into their direction causing some of Akari's hair to cover her face. Akira decided to help her with her hair by brushing some strands of hair away from her face.

"Your hair is so smooth." Akira said.

"Thank you Mr. Akira." She couldn't looked at the face of the person infront of her and just stared at the cotton candy she was holding, she could feel her face getting hotter.

When they were walking towards the exit, a small fox keychain in one of the shops in the amusement park caught her attention. Akira noticed it and decided to buy it for her.

It was almost nighttime when they decided to go home. They decided to enter the gate through a door hidden beneath the trees outside the gate, Akari was not suprised when she saw Akira already transformed into his demon form, what surprised her was his eyes... his red eyes were becoming blue... dark blue and was looking at her like a predator to its prey.

"Mr. Akira..." She was scared.

The fox demon slowly walked towards her.

"I wonder how will Sesshomaru feels when he lost his precious person."

"Precious person?"

"Yes, I wonder what will be the reaction of the great dog demon when he lost the person he cares." The cold icy voice of Akira sent shivers to Akari.

He attacked Akari using his claws, she tried to dodge it causing her arm to be injured. She hurriedly ran away from the fox demon. When she turned back, she saw Akira's face... his eyes were red and looking at her with a sad expression... _was he in pain?_

She used that chance to run towards the main road close, her eyes widened when she saw a familiar dog demon standing infront of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You should stay away from this place." and with that Akari fainted.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"We are here!" Kagome said.

"This is strange, the gate is left opened." Rin said. Rin rang the doorbell many times but no one answered.

"Keh! Let's go inside." Inuyasha went inside followed by Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru.

The place was big. There was a pond near the garden where many flowers bloom. They walked and reached the house. Rin knocked before opening the door which was left unlocked. When they opened the door, they were surprised to see Akira sitting on a sofa holding a blue stone in his hand with an evil smirk on his face.

Rin's eyes widened in horror. _Those eyes! I saw those eyes at that night Mr. Akira attacked me! But why? It's not yet time for him to transform into his demon form and his hair is white and long!_

"Well, I see that all of you are here. Let's just see each other in the feudal era." Akira looked at Rin and closed his eyes. He held the blue stone firmly in his hand, a blue blinding light covered him and he vanished before their very eyes.

 _(...to be continued)_

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	19. What greeted them when they returned

\--*--

"How did Mr. Akira get a blue stone?" Kagome asked while looking at the shocked expressions of Inuyasha and Rin; Sesshomaru looked at to where they last saw Akira sitting holding a blue stone before he vanished into thin air.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rin suddenly said.

"Let's go back to the feudal era as soon as possible!" Inuyasha said with a serious expression on his face.

They left the house of Mr. Akira and hurriedly went back to the shrine to prepare their things.

"Kagome, are you really going back to the feudal era?" Kagome's mother asked her.

"Yes, mother."

Everyone in the house was busy, Rin helped in cooking the food for lunch and others were getting ready for the things that they would need.

When everything was ready, they prepared themselves to go back.

"Be sure to come back and visit us sis." Kouta said while holding the arm of their grandpa.

"Sure, as long as I have this blue stone."

"Take care Kagome, everyone!" Her mother said and kissed the forehead of Yuki. "Take care little one." Yuki innocently looked at her.

"Thanks grandma." He held the hands of her parents.

Rin blushed lightly while holding Sesshomaru's right hand. _His hand is so soft. It feels like he doesn't hold a sword his entire life._ She suddenly felt like the hand he was holding tightened holding her hand firmly.

Everyone held each other's hands and vanished. What greeted them when they returned to the feudal era, was a village in chaos, houses were burnt and there were things scattered everywhere like arrows, brooms and plow.

"What happened here?" Yuki innocently asked while holding his tears.

"Where are the others?" Rin couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, she suddenly let go of Sesshomaru's hand and slowly walked towards the village. _Kaede-sama, Jaken-sama, Miruko-sama, Sango-sama, Kuhako, Shippo-chan. Everyone, where are you?_

They tried to search the entire village but to no avail. They couldn't find their friends or any villagers. It was getting dark and still they couldn't find any clues.

"It's better if you stay at my palace." Sesshomaru said with a stoic expression.

Inuyasha wanted to decline the offer but seeing his wife and child; the culprit could be anywhere and they still need to have a plan to look for Akira and if he had some connections to what happened to the village.

When they reached the palace. They were greeted by a beautiful demon.

"Sara, why are you here?" Sesshomaru coldly asked.

"Oh, Sesshomaru... How I missed you! I'm sorry for what happened during our wedding ceremony." Sara hugged Sesshomaru. Rin couldn't look at the scene infront of her.

Sesshomaru slightly pushed her away from him, to the surprised of Sara.

"Sara, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"I wanted to apologize to you Sesshomaru and I heard what happened to one of the village near here and it happened to be where you were staying Rin." Sara said while looking at Rin then to Sesshomaru.

"Are you the one behind this?" Inuyasha angrily asked Sara while holding the hilt of his sword.

"No." Sara said.

"Who--? Kagome asked.

"I also don't know but I heard that a demon with long white hair and eight tails went to that village and killed everyone."

"It can't be... " Rin gasped and almost fainted when Sesshomaru caught her.

All eyes were on her.

"Do you know that demon Rin?" Sara asked.

"..." Rin couldn't stop the tears that was falling from her eyes. _Mr. Akira can't stand violence. He can't kill anyone._ She wanted to say but when she remembered the village, the fires... the ruins. She closed her eyes.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	20. Close yet far

\--*--

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay in Sesshomaru's castle along with Rin for the night.

While walking in the hallway Sara held Sesshomaru's hand passionately. Rin looked away which Kagome noticed.

"What odd clothing you are wearing." Sara spoke when she noticed what Rin and Kagome were wearing. Kagome was wearing a long sleeved blouse and knee level skirt while Rin was wearing shirt and pants.

"Ah, well... these pieces of clothing are from my world." Kagome tried to explain.

"What do you mean? From your world? Your name is Kagome, right?" Sara smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Kagome came from another world. Let's go inside." Sesshomaru ended the conversation.

Kagome noticed the behavior of Sara towards Sesshomaru and she couldn't help but to feel pity for Rin.

One of the castle maids showed Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome their rooms. They changed their clothes and went to the dining area. Sesshomaru and Sara were already there sitting next to each other.

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru, Yuki sat next to Rin and Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other. A lot of delicious dishes were served on the table.

"Is your mother not here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked while helping Yuki get some food.

"Mother, went out to settle some matters about the kingdom." Sara answered in Sesshomaru's stead. Kagome noticed how Sara stressed the word 'mother'.

"Is something the matter Rin?" Sesshomaru asked Rin who was awfully quite and kept looking at her plate.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm just worried about Jaken-sama and my friends in the village." Rin tried to smile but sadness could still be seen in her eyes. She felt sad for what happened to her friends and couldn't help but to feel worried but she also feel sad for what might happened once Sesshomaru gets married. _Will he still look at me?_ Rin thought.

Rin was about to eat the last piece of fish on her plate when Sesshomaru put some vegetables on her plate.

"Eat. Tomorrow we will depart early in the morning to look for them. You need to eat more." Sesshomaru spoke.

Sara couldn't hide her jealousy which Kagome and Inuyasha noticed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled at the dog demon.

They continued eating when suddenly the son of Kagome and Inuyasha spoke.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you Aunt Rin." Yuki innocently said which earned a cold look from Sesshomaru and a laughter from Rin.

Inuyasha lightly knocked his son's head.

"Geez, shut up." Inuyasha glared at his son.

"Inuyasha, he is just a child." Kagome scolded her husband.

Sara who was sitting next to Sesshomaru just rolled her eyes. _What a family._

Rin laughed with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The next day with the help of Sara, they were able to have a slight clue on where to look for the fox demon.

"Rin, you should not come with us because it's dangerous." Kagome said.

"Kagome is right Rin. You should stay in the castle." Sara said while placing a hand on her shoulders. Rin looked at Sara's eyes and look for sincerity that could back up the words of concern she said but she couldn't find any.

"I can defend myself." Rin reassured the people around her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was standing next to Sara but he was not looking at them.

"Okay Rin." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Let's go!" Rin said with a smile on her face.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	21. Unraveling the truth

\--*--

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to leave their son at the castle for they didn't know what dangers might they encounter along the way. They had been walking for almost two days and they couldn't find any signs of the whereabouts of the fox demon. Their supplies were almost depleted. They were currently in a vast field under a tree eating their lunch except for Sesshomaru and Sara who sat close to each other.

"Are you sure that we are heading to the right direction Sara?!" Inuyasha impatiently asked.

"Of course!" Sara smiled at Inuyasha and held Sesshomaru's arm tightly.

"Let us just follow her." Sesshomaru spoke with his usual stoic expression.

Rin looked at the couple walking close to each other. _I could never be as strong as Sara-sama. Although I can't stand next to you for that place is already occupied, I will always follow you, Sesshomaru-sama._

They walked for about half a day and it was already nighttime when they reached an abandoned looking place with a high wooden fence.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Inuyasha asked Sara.

"Yes. The demons I encountered before told me."

"Let's go inside. Rin you stay here with Sara." Sesshomaru said. _I want you to be safe._

"But..." Rin wanted to protest when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Be a good girl Rin. It can be quite dangerous inside." Sara placed her hand on Rin's shoulder.

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at Rin before going inside the castle.

Rin looked at the retreating figures of her companions, she wanted to go with them but she didn't like to be a burden.

WHEN they entered the place. All they could see was an empty place and darkness.

"There's nothing in here." Kagome said.

"I think, there's a barrier." Inuyasha unsheated his sword and its blade turned red. He swung it and the barrier broke revealing a group of people who were unconscious, among them were their friends held captive inside a cage made of wood infront of a huge house.

Kagome and Inuyasha hurriedly ran towards their friends but stopped.

 _Something's not right here. Where is Akira?_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the cage. He used his claws to open the cage.

RIN was silently standing next to Sara infront of the fence, when a familiar figure approached them.

"Who..." Rin couldn't finished what she was about to say when she noticed the evil smile on Sara's lips.

"Akira" Sara smiled at the person.

Rin's eyes widened in horror when she saw the person looking at her with a killing intent. His red eyes showed no sign of mercy.

Rin took a step back and held the sword that was given to her by Sesshomaru before they left the castle.

"Sara-sama... you know each other? Why?" Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The coldness of the gaze of Sara towards her sent shivers to her soul.

"Rin, some things in this world are not what we thought to be. Everything has its own reason. Why I know Akira and why you fell into the bone eater's well."

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	22. Bloodstained Sword

\--*--

Kagome hurriedly tried to help the people out from the cage but before she could touched a single strand of hair of someone inside, she bounced back.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha caught his wife before she landed on the ground.

"Y-yes. A barrier?" Kagome looked at the sleeping faces of the people inside.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand. He tried to break the barrier but no matter how hard he swung his sword, it couldn't break the barrier.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, when he noticed the dog demon heading inside the castle.

\--*--

"AKIRA, kill her now." Sara smirked at the girl.

"Why Sara-sama?" Rin who had a lot of questions running in her head couldn't help but to fear for her life.

"Isn't it obvious? You are a hindrance to capture Sesshomaru's heart."

"I- I don't understand Sara-sama."

"It's better that you don't." Sara smiled at Rin.

Akira attacked Rin using his sword. Rin tried to defend herself but due to the strong impact, her sword flew away, she lost balance and fell on the ground. She tried to stand but she felt a cold metal pointed at her neck.

Rin looked at the eyes of the fox demon that were once gentle.

\--*--

KAGOME and Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru inside the castle but before they could go and check the place further, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

 _A familiar scent of blood._

 _(... to be continued.)_

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	23. Our First Meeting

\--*--

Holding his sword, Akira charged towards Rin who was able to dodge it, injuring her arm in the process.

"Mr. Akira..." tears fell from Rin's eyes while holding his injured arm.

Upon hearing the desperate voice of Rin and seeing the blood on his sword, Akira's expression suddenly changed and it became softer.

"Rin.. Rin... I'm sorry." Akira took a step backwards.

"What's the meaning of this?! Finish her off!" Sara angrily said.

"I can't." Akira looked at Rin with remorse.

"Have you forgotten your promise centuries ago?!" Sara glared at the fox demon.

 _Centuries ago?_ Rin thought _. I don't understand_. She looked at Akira, many questions were running in her head, questions waiting to be answered.

"I haven't forgotten it. How could I?" A tear fell from Akira's eyes. He looked at the wounded arm of Rin and couldn't help but to blame himself. _If only I was stronger..._

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hurry! Catch that half demon!" It was a starless night and heavy footsteps could be heard deep in the forest. The wind blew heavily making the branches of the trees sway and leaves fell on the ground. It was a cold night, a loud thunder could be heard.

 _Where will I go?_ A handsome demon with long white hair wearing a kimono was being chased by a group of fox demon. He had been running for hours and his energy was almost depleted.

 _I'm tired. Is this the end for me?_ Just as he was about to give up hope. A loud noise was heard, a huge dog demon attacked the group of fox demon. When they felt that they couldn't win against the dog demon, they decided to escape.

Before he could react, the dog demon turned into a beautiful and delicate lady.

"Why are they chasing after you?" The beautiful lady asked.

"They want to kill me. Who are you?"

"You can call me Sara, and you?"

"Akira." He studied the features of the demon infront of him and couldn't help but to admire how beautiful she was.

"Do you want to escape from this place and go to a place where no demon can reach you?" Sara asked while she slowly approached Akira.

"Is that possible?" _A chance to start a new life?_ Akira couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yes, but on one condition." Sara seriously said.

"What would it be?" Akira who was now a feet away from the beautiful lady couldn't help but to ask.

"You will forever be my slave." Sara smirked at him.

 _SLAVE? It's worst than dying. But at least I'm given a new chance to live._ Akira thought.

"I agree." Akira said with fear in his heart.

"Mark your words." Sara transformed into her demon form and picked Akira. They flew and stopped by an old well deep in the forest.

"A well?" Akira asked.

"This is not just an ordinary well. It can lead you to another world." Sara said.

"How is that possible?"

Sara showed Akira a blue stone and in an instant Akira vanished into thin air.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"I haven't forgotten but I don't want to kill her! I... I can't. " Akira looked at Sara.

 _What's happening?_ Rin remained motionless, blood dripping from her wound.

"You are useless!" Sara angrily shouted at the fox demon. She smirked and looked at Rin.

Akira tried to take control over his body he gripped his sword harder while walking towards Rin.

"Rin forgive me for what I've done." Tears fell from his eyes and he stabbed himself using his own sword.

"Mr. Akira!!!" Rin couldn't believe what happened.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)

I apologize for the shortness. :(


	24. Be safe

\--*--

Sesshomaru hurriedly went outside the castle followed by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Blood..." Inuyasha muttered while carrying Kagome on his back and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Whose blood?" Kagome asked worriedly but Inuyasha didn't answer her instead he ran faster.

 _Rin, be safe._ Sesshomaru looked at the gate.

\--*--

AKIRA fell on the ground.

"Stupid." Sara calmly said.

Rin picked her sword and angrily stood facing Sara.

"You have no right to manipulate other people's lives." Rin said with anger in her eyes.

"Really? I just manipulated your life once... when you fell into the bone eater's well." Sara smugly smiled at her.

Rin wanted to check on Akira who was lying unconscious on the ground but she couldn't let her guard down.

"I sacrificed my one and only blue stone to get rid of you." Sara walked past Akira's body and towards Rin.

Rin couldn't believe what she heard.

"The way Sesshomaru protected you. The way he looked at you. I know I have to get rid of you."

 _I just wanted to live. I didn't do anything_. Rin wanted to say but words couldn't escape her mouth.

Sara's eyes turned red and she was ready to attack Rin using her poison claws.

Rin's gripped her sword tightly and closed her eyes.

 _Is this the end for me?_

Rin prepared herself for the attack but she didn't feel the attack she was expecting. When she opened her eyes, a familiar tall man stood infront of her.

 _Sesshomaru-sama you came._ She also saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Rin are you alright?" Kagome asked her.

"Sara, what's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru stood infront of Sara with his usual nonchalant expression but with eyes that could pierce through the soul.

"I have nothing to do with this..." Sara tried to maintain a calm expression on her beautiful face. "That Akira suddenly attacked Rin." She pointed at the body lying on the ground.

"That's not true!" Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you trying to accuse me Rin?" Sara softly asked.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
